


Changki Drabble Collection

by wonhoful_react



Category: Monsta X
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoful_react/pseuds/wonhoful_react
Summary: 31 Drabbles for each day of July.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All posts can also be found at my tumblr @wonho-ful-reactions

Kihyun wasn’t sure if he’d screamed, he had in his dream, but reality? He couldn’t be so sure. What he did know was that he’d broken out in a sweat somewhere in amongst his nightmare; his hands felt cold and shaken. Why did he become so affected by the images that swirl his head? He felt vulnerable; he felt weak against something that should be such an insignificance.

Terror began to wash away like calm waters after a storm. Changkyun has his waist captured in his hold. He carefully soothes his touch against Kihyun as though any sudden moves may trigger him to horror once again.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Changkyun mutters, the breathy, tired voice close to his ear. Kihyun feels hot faced suddenly; he’s pretty sure Changkyun will never really know how impactful he really is.

“You’re such a patronising little fuck.” Kihyun teases, rolling his eyes, but rolls into Changkyun’s embrace anyway.

“Yet you’re still here.” Changkyun responds quietly.

Kihyun doesn’t have to see Changkyun’s smile to visualise it. Small, but sweet. Dimples intending his cheeks. It’s the little things with Changkyun; it’s the small smiles that send sparks, it’s the touches that are barely there yet still tickle his skin.

“I’m always here, you somehow manage to pull me back everytime” Kihyun muffles into the shirt that separates him from Changkyun’s chest.

The somehow isn’t quite so secret, but Kihyun decides Changkyun’s wonder is what makes it all the more enticing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hold still.” (Prompt based of prompt-bank on tumblr!)

Kihyun had sensed something was wrong, but it had now been confirmed. He wished it had been confirmed a little earlier, because now he was working on instinct and improvisation, and the hope that he says the right thing.

He tries to reassure himself that everything will be just fine, even if he isn’t the one in need. He doesn’t need to be, just by simply looking at Changkyun is enough for his heart to feel heavy in his chest. It pounds painfully inside him, and his eyes feel sore from trying so hard to stop them from watering. He feels selfish for needing the support, but he can’t help holding Changkyun closer. Anyway, he’s sure Changkyun needs it too.

They stand there for a while, embracing at Kihyun’s front door. It still isn’t fully closed, it was only half heartedly shut when Kihyun saw the pain ridden on Changkyun’s face. It was starting to get colder now, the winter air etched in through the cracks and send shivers down Kihyun’s spine. But nothing, not even the harshest winter, could make him feel colder than knowing someone had upset the man in his arms.  
At first, he’s unsure of what to say; he’s unsure if he should say anything at all. Usually, in situations like this, he’d laugh it off, dismiss it and eventually forget it ever happened. 

But this isn’t the right moment for that kind of response.

Softly, he let his lips speak beside Changkyun’s ear. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. But I think it would help if you did.”

Changkyun makes some kind of noise, but it’s muffled against the fabric of Kihyun’s hoodie that rests on his neck. Kihyun isn’t even sure if it was an attempt at any kind of words. 

They remain for a moment longer, then Changkyun pulls away.

Kihyun watches him. His hair falls so perfectly over his eyes, how did it look so good today when most days it’s barely given the minimum of a brush through. His dull, but awake, a contradiction to his usual tired, clearly sleep deprived ones. He scratches the back of his neck then darts his eyes from Kihyun, to the floor, then back to Kihyun. Something isn’t right.

“Thank you for being here for me. Hold still” Changkyun presses a lips against Kihyun’s forehead, then backs up.

“What are you going on about?” Kihyun questions him calmly, even though his gut feels like it’s being sliced. He hates the way Changkyun looks so lost, how eyes keep wandering around the room like he’s struggling to find what he needs. What does he need? What can Kihyun do? He starts to panic.

“I’m leaving.” Changkyun admits.

His replies are short, but Kihyun’s internal scream is anything but short.

“You’re leaving? Why?”

Changkyun’s lips turn into a small smile. “I have to go. You can come and join me one day. But wait a while, okay?”

Kihyun reaches out to grab Changkyun, but he shatters into mist as soon as his fingers feather against his cheeks.

Kihyun hadn’t realised he had been crying until his eyes fluttered open and he was forced into reality. Minhyuk was the destruction of his dream, he had his hands on Kihyun’s shoulder, he’d clearly been shaking him awake.

Kihyun didn’t say anything, only unstrapped his seatbelt and cursed into the dark void inside his soul. Of course he had been dreaming, and of course Minhyuk had to wake him from it. He only wished it could have lasted a little longer, a few more precious seconds.

He stepped out of the car, ignoring everyone as they watched him. They all looked so pitiful, it made him sick.

His feet knew the route by now, they carried him without needing any brain power. When he stopped, he was grateful to think that the others hadn’t followed him, but he wasn’t alone.

He gazed down upon the black headstone, shorting at the display of roses that lay underneath the name etched in golden ‘Im Changkyun.’

He would never be alone here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well, that’s tragic.” (All prompts based of prompt-bank here on tumblr!)

“Well, that’s tragic.”

Changkyun feels a surge of anger inside of him. He shakes his head, but it’s clear if he hadn’t refrained himself from speaking a streak of obscenity would have flowed. He crossed his arms across his already slouched body, rolling his eyes as Jooheon laughed to his expense.

“Do you mind? This is a crisis, Jooheon.” Changkyun spat, clearly not in the mood to be mocked.

“How is this anything like a crisis, Changkyun? You guys kissed, what’s wrong with that? Other than the fact that he’s a complete dickhead”

“Everything is wrong with that.” Changkyun spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Firstly, he was drunk. really drunk, secondly it wasn’t just a kiss, and thirdly he doesn’t even remember-”

“Wait, it wasn’t just a kiss?” Jooheon’s smug exterior had vanished, he looked taken aback as he inched closer to his blushing best friend. “What the hell happened between you two?”

“I told you,” Changkyun breathed, “We did more than just a bit of kissing.”

“How much more?” Jooheon quizzed.

“Enough, okay? We did enough”

Jooheon clapped Changkyun on the back. “Okay, right. So you fucked this pink haired twat and he doesn’t remember? So what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that I have a crush on that pink haired… man”

Silence overtook them both, they just watched each other. Changkyun wasn’t sure what Jooheon was thinking, he was unreadable. Changkyun felt stupid, so stupid. What was he supposed to say now?

“That’s interesting.” Jooheon said, smiling, “Do you know what’s even more interesting?”

“What?”

“You didn’t notice Kihyun was in here this entire time.”

“What”

Changkyun’s eyes darted around the room; it was making him feel jittery. His throat was dry, his hands clammy. He finally caught the person he least wanted to see as he rose from his ‘hiding space.’

Did Jooheon set all of this up?

“He was here the entire time?” Changkyun asked as Jooheon clapped him on the back.

“You’re welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This is my bed too.” (All prompts based of prompt-bank here on tumblr!)

"This is my bed too” Kihyun huffed, shaking his head at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled across the entire mattress. His back rested against a pillow that he’d propped against the headboard, and his neck hung as he concentrated on his phone. His legs spread out uncaringly. Kihyun tried not to linger his eyes too long on that lower region as he tried to stay strong and persistent. He was tired, and after a long day of schedules, he felt it was owed to him that he was able to sleep in his own bed.

“Hm, I know.” Changkyun responded; he didn’t look up from his phone.

“So? Are you going to move your ass or not.” Kihyun asked, tapping his foot impatiently against the wooden panels. He crossed his arms in attempt to show his frustration.

“There’s loads of room, how much do you need. You’re such a princess.” Changkyun whined, finally throwing his head back to look at his unimpressed boyfriend.

Kihyun snorted, clearly still unsatisfied, even though he was catching a very nice view of Changkyun’s pointed jaw as it raised, revealing his neck in an aesthetically pleasing sight. Kihyun bit his lip, reminding himself to stay strong. “Just move, will you?”

Changkyun smirked, clearly seeing his effect on Kihyun’s face. He opened his arms up. “There’s room right here.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Kihyun mumbled, but took up the offer anyway.

As he came to the edge of the bed, as though to perch on the end, Changkyun grabbed his waist and pulled him fully onto the mattress. In his moment of shock, Kihyun found himself gripping Changkyun’s shoulders for support so he wouldn’t fall.

Changkyun chuckled as he held Kihyun’s thighs that straddled his legs on either side. “See, lots of room.”

Kihyun’s blush was undeniable, he shook his head in embarrassment and hit his smug- ass boyfriend in the center of the chest. “All I wanted was to relax.” He pouted.

“Awww.” Changkyun mocked as he cooed, “And all I wanted was a hug.”

He slid his hands up to Kihyun’s waist, a glint in his eye that told Kihyun a ‘hug’ wasn’t perhaps all he was after.

“I will hit you, you know.” Kihyun threatened loosely.

“Ah~” Changkyun grinned, “So you want to be adventurous too, huh?”

Kihyun did hit him that time. In the chest. His backhand creating a clap from the skin to skin contact.

Changkyun laughed, “Wow Jagi, so kinky.”

“Do you want another?” Kihyun warned, he was joking of course, but the crimson that stains his cheeks was no joke at all. It was amazing to him how one man alone could have an impact on him that no one else in the entire world could.

Chankhyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun, pulling him down beside him. Kihyun rested his head on Changkyun’s chest soundly, smiling and uncaring if anyone saw how shamelessly in love he felt.


End file.
